ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Telltale's The Walking Dead: Jane
For those who love Telltale Games, this one is based on the Telltale's The Walking Dead series. The game focuses on Jane before she met Clementine that dates back at the time of Telltale's The Walking Dead Season 1 and takes up 5 episodes. Jane plays the protagonist along with some other characters including her sister, Jaime who only lives for a short scene but she does get shots of her only in flashbacks. In the end of the game, Jane ends up alone like how she always planned to be then ended up being captured and taken alive at Carver's camp as a prisoner. Many people may remember Jane with a boy cut hair but at the start of the game, Jane has long hair which she will soon cut it. Who is Jane? Jane is the eldest sister and first child of her family. She always does unlawful things whenever she is left by her parents at home with her sister Jaime which will always lead her to bad situations. She was always mean to her, would always play pranks on her and sometimes convinces her to do what's cool while Jaime believes it is dangerous. Jane also had some ex-boyfriends because of her mischievous ways and dangerous habits. When Jane and Jaime go to places like the Carnival, the two would pretend they are not sisters but rather just friends because the two care less of each other. Even so, Jane still loves her as her sister but only cares less of her when they pretend to be friends and even if she is always mean to her. When pretending to be friends, Jane doesn't have to discipline her sister which makes things fun; they get to do what they want without their parents with them. At the start of the apocalypse, just a few days later, Jane is walking on her own with nobody by her side. She is haunted by the memories of her sister after she failed to save her in the house with a mob of walkers. She does try to forget about it because she believes it can get her killed in the apocalypse as it could distract her. She makes sure not to trust anyone as well as it can also bring her down. Jaime, Jane's Sister Jaime, the sister of Jane is smart and always worried about her sister. She always refuses to do bad things with Jane because she knows how bad it will end. She always gets caught up with Jane's foolishness and always finds a way to not get in trouble. Whenever Jane does something wrong that may anger their parents, Jane always tells Jaime to keep it as a secret and the same goes to Jane whenever Jaime does something bad as well but there were some bad things Jane has done and put Jaime on the blame.Jaime is always pranked by Jane but that doesn't make her hate her sister. When the two go out, they pretend to be friends instead of being sisters. At the beginning of the apocalypse, Jaime was eaten by walkers after Jane either fails to save her or abandons her. She was never seen again by Jane but she always remembers her in some flashbacks and nightmares. Beginning of the Story At the first episode, it starts at a quiet neiborhood. Jane comes home to see Jaime alone in the house. Their parents weren't home and Jaime was worried. The two stays at home to wait for their parents to arrive and make dinner. Jaime asks Jane about her new boyfriend and she anwers they broke up because he was a coward. Jane then shows Jaime some cannabis and Jaime was shocked. Jaime said mom and dad would get real mad if they saw it. She tried offering Jaime one but she couldn't handle the smell so she went up to her room leaving Jane falling asleep in the living room. Hours later, Jane was woken up by Jaime telling her something bad was happening at their neighbor's house just acrossed the street. Their parents were still not home but then a sound of glass being shattered was heard from their neighbor's house. Jane gets two choices; she goes to her neighbor's house while Jaime to stays at home and call the cops or they stay at home and call the cops. (If Jane chooses to head to their neighbor's) Jane crosses the street and sees a group of kids in an alleyway in the dark and ignores it. She knocks on her neighbor's door to find out the door was broken and enters to see a huge mess. Noise was heard in her neighbor's bedroom only to find a walker which she does not realize trying to break in the closet. The walker encounters Jane so it pushed her against the wall and tried to bite her but good thing for Jane the walker was weak so she was able to defenestrate the walker or bash the walker against the wall. Jane then tells her neighbor its alright only to find out she was also a walker but then came in to the room was a policeman and shot her in the head. The policeman then told her head straight for her sister with a policewoman guarding her. When Jane got out of the house, she saw the policewoman being devoured by the children she saw earlier. The two policemen were called by Jaime after Jane went to their neighbor's. The policeman went shooting the children down but the loud gunshots attracted more walkers. The two ran to get Jaime but the policeman was caught by the walkers and a walker was found in their home trying break in the closet to eat Jaime. (If Jane chooses to stay with Jaime) Jane calls the cops but nobody picks up. Jaime notices some people walking around behind their fences. Jane then thought of calling her parents' friends who are policemen, the policeman and the policewoman. The policeman answered and head straight to their street shortly after. The policeman entered their neigjbor's home and the policewoman stays to guard Jane and Jaime. The policewoman was shaking in fear and explained to Jane and Jaime what a horrible thing has happened. Then at the neighbor's house, gunshots were heard and the policewoman had to come after her partner. When she stepped out of the house, walkers were coming out of alleyways and houses. She was outnumbered and eaten alive. Jaime asked what was happening then walkers started breaking in. At the part where walkers were blocking the front and backyard, and trying to break into the house, Jane has two choices; Head upstairs or Head to the basement. If Jane chooses to head upstairs, they will hide in her room and jumped out the window, and if Jane chooses to head to the basement, they will grab some tools to defend themselves and exit through a small window. (Head Upstairs) Jane and Jaime head upstairs but because of Jaime panicking so much, she slipped down from the stairs and the walkers were already entering through the windows and doors. The walkers were close but Jane and Jaime got to her room. The walkers already made it to the second floor while the two are trying to jumped down from the window. Jane jumped down first then Jaime but she was too afraid to go down when a lot more of walkers were shambling towards Jane. At the part, Jane had two choices; Convince Jaime to Jump or Run. If Jane convinces her to jump, Jaime will fall and break her leg while walkers have already reached her. Jane fails to save her and runs while she listens to her sister's screams. If Jane chooses to run, she will listen to her sister's voice calling her name while walkers break into the room and devour her alive. (Head to the Basement) Jane and Jaime head down and barricade the door with whatever they can find. Jane grabs a bag and packs everything she could need like canned food and a knife. The walkers weren't able to break down the basement door but when Jaime opened the window for them to escape, numbers of walkers started bursting in leading Jaime to scream in fear. Jane and Jaime were separated, Jane was near the small window while Jaime was trapped in a corner. Jane has two choices; Save Jaime or Escape through the Window. If Jane chooses to save Jaime, she has to kill some walkers but fails to save Jaime as walkers have eaten her, because of that she attempts get out of the window and run. If Jane chooses to escape, she'll have to hear her sister calling for help and screaming. (If Jane chooses to save Jaime and fails, she'll remember that she tried her best on saving her but if Jane chooses to leave Jaime, all she could think of how terrible a big sister she was and will be haunted by the memories of her being cruel to her sister.) Being Alone After Jaime died, Jane was all on her own but she did manage to find some new people. She was haunted by that memory of not saving her. She went to places she had been with her sister before and remembered some memories. Jane went to a carnival to seek some food and remembered the day they pretended they were not sisters but friends. She went to a bar to find something useful and remembered the day her sister called her an ambulance when she got drunk on their parents' bottle of rum and smashed the bottle on the floor to get what she assumed was sugar crystals which caused her mouth to bleed. At the time Jane decided to cut her hair, she remembered the time (if Telltales would allow it) her sister said "I like your hair" which was the first nice thing she has said to her. Jane may have found a couple of people but she didn't see them as friends at it could bring her down and didn't want to do the same thing for them as she did for Jaime which didn't end well. She almost died at the night she tried to help her sister so she will never do it again since she has no family member with her. With the new people, she tried avoiding them but some just want to offer help. Sadly at the end, she ends up alone either she abandoned them in a disaster or she saves them from disaster then leaves them safely not wanting their company anymore and walks away alone. End of the Story At the end, as said above Jane either abandons them or saves and leaves them. Jane comes a cross a large mob of walkers, she covers herself up with blood and organs to blend in and not get caught. She attempts to enter a building to what she assumed was abandoned but ended up getting captured and taken alive to be a prisoner.